


Cashing In A Favor

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andy Will Kill Gerard, Beautiful, Creativity, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nursery, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	Cashing In A Favor

Andy was still sketching when Pete dragged Gerard into the house. They had baby-safe paints and Gerard was flexing his fingers like he was itching to get started.

"Hey, Andy. Patrick. Brendon. Joe. Damn, how many parents are these kids gonna have?" Gerard was genuinely confused.

"Five. Me and my sisterwives." Patrick kept his tone serious, but it was obviously a joke.

Patrick led Gerard to the four adjacent rooms. "One girl, three boys, if that affects your decision. Andy has concept sketches for ideas but he says to just go nuts."

Andy handed Gee the sketchpad and picked Pongo up. He smiled gently at the painter, who knew all about the filthy things he'd done leading to conception but stil was willing to aide him.

"Okay. You've all got the names?"

"Yes. Ruby Amya Stump,-" they'd all decided to use Patrick's surname for the kids- "Saint Jason Stump, Declan Joshua Stump, and Rhydian Xander Stump."

Gerard nodded, smiling. He took the paints into the first room and locked the door. The doors were all going to be locked while he did his job, but he was able to walk into and out of the other rooms. They were interconnected.

Andy, Joe, Brendon, and Patrick were not allowed in the rooms while Gerard worked. Only Frank Iero- the tattoo artist dating Gerard- and Pete were allowed. They were cool with that, playing with Pongo in the living room. Eventually, Pete joined them.

"Hey, how did you even get Gerard to help out like this?" Andy asked.

"In high school, Gerard was almost grounded from going to his prom because they thought he broke into Mikey's room and planted alcohol in it. I told them it was mine."

"So... He owes you?"

"Precisely." He smiled. "I can't wait for you guys to see the rooms. They're beautiful."

Andy smiled, picking Pongo up. He was wagging his tail as he licked at Andy's face. Andy laughed and pet his puppy, grinning at his husbands.

Patrick smiled at them. Andy was wearing one of Patrick's shirts, because they hadn't picked up maternity clothes for him yet. Patrick was bigger than Andy, so he supplied Andy with the vegan safe clothes he did have. At a month and a half in, most people wouldn't have a problem, but Andy was growing faster due to the number of babies he was popping out. Patrick thought it was beautiful.

* * *

 

Gerard spent the rest of Andy's first trimester working on the rooms. He had brought in Bob Briar, Ray Toro, and his brother to help decorate and renovate furniture for them. Andy had picked up appropriate maternity wear. Pongo had a fancy vest telling everyone about Andy's medical need for the pup. He was wearing sweatpants and he was even eating more.

When Gerard finally opened the doors to them, Andy was the first one to walk into the room. It was the one closest to Andy's actual room.

The door leading into Ruby's room had painted on gems reading out her name.

The first thing he noticed was the bright gem colors of the curtain and the cushions of the crib. The crib was sturdy, but painted to look like an old minecart. A dragon was painted, curled around the crib and shooting a small, entrancing fire that made Andy feel safe looking at.

The walls were covered in shelves of little gem statues. The paint was grey, but uneven and misty. The ceiling was stuck with little rhinestones. When Gerard turned off the light, the rhinestones glowed. There was also a very cutesy nightlight, a crystaline bear.

It was so much better than the little reading and stuffed animal palace Andy had thought up, but it still had a bunch of bright stuffed animals and a shelf full of children's picture books. There was even a mobile of translucent, hard toys.

Andy started tearing up. Joe was actually crying.

"Thank you so much... It's perfect..." Andy threw his arms around Gerard.

Gee hugged back and smiled, rubbing his back a bit.

"You're welcome, Andy. You haven't even seen the rest of it."

He pushed him back a little and looked at the awed harem. He led them to the hallway.

The next door was to Declan's room. It had a very whimsical script in purple and blue reading Declan's name. Of course. Declan means 'full of goodness,' and there was nothing better for little kids than magic and imagination.

Inside the room, there was green and blue and purple and it looked like they'd walked into a beautiful art display. The style was kind of like Starry Night, but it displayed clovers and unicorns. The curtains were hand sewn, showing a playful scene of blue kittens and purple bunnies. There were books exactly like the ones in Ruby's room. In the distance, there was a castle.

The crib had a painted unicorn around it, watching for danger and providing sparkling light. The crib itself was a rainbow resting on a cloud. There was even a painted pot of gold. The carpet was lush and green, with sewn-in flowers.

There were glow in the dark stars and the decorated 'moon' was the light. The stars were connected, showing constellations and galaxies. And was that Saturn? And a heart night light.

The shelves in here were full of good luck charms and little momentos of stages in life they'd grow to love. There were even little hanging sonograms of them and frames for other childhood memories.

Patrick sniffled behind them, and Andy felt tears falling. Gerard laughed and led them to the next room.

Saint's room was designated with a scene of music notes and feathers. Inside the room, the walls were baby blue. The light was like the sun. There were clouds painted in glow-in-the-dark white paint. The curtains were a sweet cyan color with birds.

Over the cloud crib stood a painted-on figure of a pegasus with a flowing mane. The creature looked strong and kind, with the gentle demeanor that just screamed that it was a visual representation of Andy. In fact, he realized that the creatures surrounding the cribs  _were_  Andy.

Shelves of snowglobes and model planets. Those same books. The carpet was cloud white and sky blue swirls. The moon nightlight. It brought Pete, who had been banned from this room, to tears as well. Andy held Gerard tightly, that hug that said a million words.

"You didn't have to paint it so... Perfect..."

"I know. But you're my best friends. I couldn't just give you a mediocre set of nurseries."

The final room. Brendon's baby's room. Rhydian. The door sign was a winding, calligraphic stream that read his name. Of course.

Inside, it was a clearing in a forest. The sky above was the most natural looking night Andy had ever seen. The galaxies glowed in the dark. The nightlight was a fox. There were deer peppered throughout the painted in tree line. The curtain was a pack of wolves, howling silently at the moon.

They stood on grass green carpet, with spots that looked like little leaves. The crib looked like a little den, with an enormous colorful wolf looking over it. The shelves had little birds and fruits on them.

Those goddamn books. The bears that made up the majority of the stuffed animals. Brendon and Andy found thenselves holding the same frog and sobbing for the pure joy.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Andy whispered, letting go of the frog and squeezing the life out of Gerard. "It's beautiful."

Andy started his second trimester with a six-month worthy bump, a craving for all things peanut, and the best four nurseries in the world.


End file.
